This invention relates generally to control systems and more particularly to a method and system for sending messages to multiple locations in a control system.
Through the use of a control system, various equipment or appliances in an environment, such as a home or business, can be computer-controlled to form an automated environment. The controlled equipment may include heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, lighting systems, audio-visual systems, telecommunications systems, security systems, surveillance systems, and fire protection systems, for example. The equipment may be coupled to equipment controlling devices that are linked to a computer-based master controller through the use of a control area network. One or more user interface devices, such as a touch panel, may also be linked to the control area network to accept user input and display current system status.
In order for the master controller to communicate with and control the various user interfaces and equipment controlling devices, it is useful for the user interfaces and controlling devices to be addressable over the control area network. The address of the user interface or controlling device can then be used to send messages to and receive messages from the master controller and other devices.
The present invention provides a method and system for sending messages to multiple locations in a control system that addresses shortcomings of prior systems and methods.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method for sending messages to multiple locations in a control system is provided. The method includes defining a set of a plurality of locations in the control system. This set is capable of being dynamically changed to add and remove locations from the set. The method further includes executing an instruction to send a message to the set in order to send the message to each location in the set.
According to another aspect of the invention, a control system is provided that includes a control area network. A master controller is coupled to the control area network, and is running a control program. The control system further includes a number of devices coupled to the control area network. At least two of these devices are logically grouped in a set in the control program such that the master controller is operable to send a message to all devices in the set by sending a message to the set.
Embodiments of the invention provide numerous technical advantages. For example, in one embodiment of the invention, a message may be sent to several locations in a control system by simply directing the message to a set that is defined as including the locations. These locations can be devices in the system, channels or levels on the devices, device-channel pairs, device-level pairs, or any other appropriate type of location. Directing a message to a location set allows less code to be used then would be required to direct the message to each location in the set individually.
Other technical advantages of the present invention include the ability to dynamically change the contents of a location set. For example, as the controlled environment changes, locations can be added or deleted from a set as appropriate even while the control system is running. In addition, certain locations, such as devices, may have the capability to automatically add themselves to a set when they come on-line in the control system.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.